


goodnight n go

by daisysfay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Jane kinda a dumbass, Max is a lesbian chad, here you go, not really sure what this is but ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysfay/pseuds/daisysfay
Summary: loosely based on 'goodnight n go' by ariana grande, janes sort of friend by association max sure loves the ladies, and because of that, jane doesn't know what to do about these confusing feelings





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing with this with a one-shot sort of thing in my mind, but as i went on i kind of started a plan for a 4 part kind of thing. im kind of winging the whole thing so feedback and constructive advice would be appreciated, let me know your thoughts <3

“Why does she have to look at me like that?!” Jane threw herself back onto her dorms bed, running her hands through her unruly curls.  
“If it bothers you that much, just ignore her.” Will was sprawled out on the desk chair, one leg over the arm rest.  
“I don’t wanna be rude, she’s Mikes best friend. Plus, it is pretty much impossible to ignore her.”  
“It honestly just sounds like you like her.”  
“And what if I do? She’s not exactly the first date and flowers type.” Jane picked at her chipped nail polish. “It’s bad enough that we get along so well.”  
“Look, I’m all for ‘whatever happens happens’, but if you want that, you gotta make it clear that you want that.” Will began standing up throwing an old backpack over his shoulder. “Come on now, I have class in 15 minutes.” Jane huffed and got up, holding Wills hand as they walked together.  
“But I don’t want that. Sure, I think about it, and...other things. But she would never want that. And I’m okay with that.”  
Will raised his eyebrows. “Whatever you say babe.”

***

“BABY!” Mike yelled from across the courtyard, planting an over dramatic kiss on Will’s lips when he approached. Max was trailing behind, flirting with a brunette that Jane had seen around. She cautiously eyed them, watching Max wrap a finger in the ther girls hair, saying something to make her giggle. God, Jane wondered if she knew that she was the 5th one this week.  
“Walk me to class?” Will pouted, now wrapped up with his boyfriend.  
“Of course. Max! Come on!” Mike interrupted Max whispering in the girls ear, causing her to look up, spotting Jane. She smirked. Walking up to them, she raised her chin and laid an arm on Mike’s shoulder. “We’re walking Will to class.”  
“What about her?” Max asked.  
“What about me?” Jane questioned.  
“Do you have class?”  
“Not right now.” Max smiled at this, that cocky grin that overtook her everytime she was around.  
Will and Mike lead the way, with Max matching Janes steps.  
“So, Hopper?”   
“My name is Jane.”  
“I know, and it’s so pretty.” Max teased, throwing an arm around her. “I was wondering, what are you doing this weekend?” Jane’s throat froze, her eyes wide. Yes Max was forward but it always caught her off guard. She looked at Max cautiously, seeing that she was biting her lip.  
“Uhh- nothing.”  
“Well, I don’t know if Will told you, but Mike and I are throwing a party at his frat house. It would be cool if you came.” Max’s arm was still loose around Janes shoulders, and the contact was having an effect-  
“Well if Wills going then yeah I guess.”  
“Yeah?” Max smiled. “Sweet Ho- Jane.” Max corrected herself, taking off her black cap to place it on Janes head. Jane swallowed thickly, maintaining a cool posture. She looked ahead and saw Will kissing Mike goodbye outside his classroom.  
“Well, I have somewhere to be, I’ll see you later. Bye guys!” And Max walked off.  
“Uh, your hat-” Jane quickly held it out. But she was gone. She shrugged, putting it back on. She’d just give it back at the party.

***

“What time does it start again?” Jane asked, pulling on her vans.  
“In like an hour.” Will was texting.   
“Put on some music while you’re on your phone.”  
“I’m doing something.”  
“Sexting your boyfriend doesn’t count.” Jane was unaware of the pillow being aimed at her head. “Hey! Watch it.”  
“Shut up, just because you’re single.” Will stuck his tongue out.  
“Real mature.”  
“You have the choice to ya know...not be?” They’d been through this before.  
“I told you, Max isn’t like that.”  
“...I wouldn’t be so sure.” Jane’s ears perked up at that.   
“Did Mike say something? Will what are you talking about?!” Jane threw herself onto the bed, shaking Will back and forth.  
“I don’t know, just apparently she was talking about you. Oh would you look at the time! We should get going.”  
“You’re going to kill me William.”

***

“Where’s Mike?” Will yelled over the house music vibrating the house to one of Mikes frat brothers, Lucas.  
“Last I saw him, kitchen.” Lucas replied, holding a red cup slightly brimming with a clear drink.  
“Thanks man, see you later?” They nodded at eachother. Jane lead the way into the kitchen, where she saw Mike and Max playing some sort of drinking game.  
Will walked up to them, tapping Mikes shoulder.  
“WILLY!” Mike yelled, obviously already slightly drunk, wrapping his arms tightly around him, cup spilling a bit. Max was chugging a drink, unaware. Jane picked up a cup and looked at the various bottles on the counter.  
“JANEY!” Jane jumped at Max’s outburst, as she put an arm around her, nearly falling over.  
“Hey Max. What would you recommend?”  
“Umm...how about the” Max was staring at Janes face, mouth hanging open, “You’re so gorgeous.”  
“I’ll just have some coke.” Jane was unsure about her next move. Max was hanging off of her, drunk and flirty. Not that she was complaining.  
“Come dance.” Max said into Janes neck, sending her hot breath down her spine, janes eyes involuntarily falling shut.  
“Where’re Will and Mike?” Jane breathed.  
“Probably dry humping in the corner...come on.” Max held her hand, their arms extended as Max started walking. The way Max wa acting, Jane was just wondering if Max just wanted to get into her pants then move on to the next. But Will said earlier…  
“I’m not really in the mood, I kind of just want to chill.” In all honesty, Jane wasn’t really feeling this party.   
“Are you alright? Do you need to go upstairs.” Max seemed genuinely concerned, even in her condition. Her gaze held Janes eyes, and she thought this might not just be a ploy.  
“Yeah, actually, the musics kind of hurting my head.”  
“Come on,” Max took them upstairs, and into Mikes bedroom.   
“Uhh, lemme just” Max threw some dirty clothes onto the floor haphazardly, and motioned Jane to sit.  
“Thanks,” Jane sat politely. Max stumbled around, tripping over a loose textbook on the floor. Jane giggled.  
“Sorry…..I’m drunk.”  
“You can go back to the party if you want.”  
“No, I like hanging with you, how you been?” Jane could feel Max’s effects already, if she wasn’t careful Max’s finger would be tangling themselves in her curls-  
“The usual really, I should probably start studying more.”  
“You study enough-”  
“And how would you know that?”  
“You seem like the type.”  
“Oh, going off preconceived notions are we?” Jane raised her eyebrows.  
“You’re proving my point.” Max sat next to her.  
“Well I assure you, there is plenty you don’t know about me.” Max smirked at Jane’s words. She leaned in, subtly tracing her finger over Jane’s crossed leg.  
“Could I find some of it out?” Jane looked down at Max’s hand, her mouth suddenly going dry.  
“Max-” She didn’t know what to say.. She didn’t wanna be another notch in her bedpost. MAx didn’t say anything, maintaining the tension filled silence, slowly inching forward, not making eye contact.  
“I have to go-- goodnight.” Jane panicked, rushing up, she made for the door.  
“Jane! You’re just gonna say goodnight and go?” Max was taken aback, and honestly a little hurt. Her eyes were shimmering.  
“I’ll see you on Monday.” and with that, she closed the door.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane questions her decisions and has a few encounters that help her make up her mind.  
> Warning: spiciness. while there is nothing explicit or nsfw, there is some sauciness you could say ;)

Jane laid awake, cursing herself for her goddamn stupid decisions. Max was right there, and the moment was so right, it felt like some almighty being was playing a game of sims and set her main trait as dumbass.

_[wherr ar youuuu]_

_[babeee r ya alrfght]_

Will had texted her, obviously concerned. Every passing second made her realise how dumb it was leaving without notice. She didn’t wanna spoil anyone's fun.

_[i’m fine will, just felt rlly tired]_

She sighed loudly and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, hoping she’d suffocate.

_[hmmmmmmm okayyyyy well max sems v sad………..did yu have anyhting to do w that]_

Way to make a girl feel guilty Byers. It wasn’t his fault though, was it hers though? Was it anyone's fault? The consequences were unintended, and it’s not like she could go back now. Monday seemed so far yet too close. Another notification,

_[hey hopper, did u get home safe?]_

At this point, she knew it was genuine. She didn’t know how, but these words from Max assured her that it wasn’t a ploy or a drunken encounter. The words felt sincere, concerned for Jane’s wellbeing when she left her high and dry.

_[yeah, i did :)]_

_[sorry]_

***

“Can’t believe you blue balled her, after all your whining aswell.” Will sat with Jane in the courtyard the following  Sunday afternoon.

“I was not whining.” She took a bite of her fries, looking like a grumpy toddler.

“Oh Will Max is sooo pretty and we get along soooo well, has she been talking about me William, Willllllll.” He mocked, laughing. A fry hit his forehead.

“Shut upppp.” She groaned,stuffing ten more into her mouth solemnly.

“Then you’re alone at a party, you got a good tension going, she’s fucking touching your leg and what? You malfunction.”

“And what about it?” She gave him her big doe eyes, one of her signature traits.

“You’re impossible.” He sighed, looking back down at some class notes he was revising.

“How was I supposed to know she didn’t wanna just hook up and dump me, it is her forte.”

“Wow homophobe.”

“Will, we’re both gay.”

“Whatever, but she was seriously down, didn’t even wanna join in anything, just sat on the couch, kind of just lazily eating dry crackers, it was grossly beautiful.”

***

“Hey Jane.” Jane abruptly span around, coming face to face with Mike who was jogging towards her.

“...Hey Mike, uh I don’t know where Will went.”

“Actually I was looking for you.” Strange, she thought.

“Oh, ok, what’s up?” Her and Mike never really spent time together, just being acquainted through Will, a few conversations here and there.

“Are you okay?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh, yeah, fine.”

“Alright, Will said you left early on Friday, Max said you weren’t feeling too hot, she was acting weird.” Jane’s eyes went wide. This seemed to have really taken a toll on Max. “Uhh, Jane?” He waved a hand in front of her face.

“Hmm,” She snapped out of it, “What?”

“You just went all deer in headlights, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, fine Mike, thanks for checking on me, I better get to class.”

“But it's Sunday-”

“Class? Oh I meant...the library. Byeeeee.” She was already walking away, giving him a smile and a wave.

“...Bye.” he stood with his hands out in front of him, looking confused before shrugging it off and deciding to sext Will.

***

Jane sat in the library, blowing up her cheeks before sighing loudly. She was trying to work on an essay for one of her classes, but she couldn’t, fingers just wanting to go back and forth, spelling I’m Sorry over and over. Her head hit the desk.

“Woah, you good?” She poked an eye out to the side, through her hair she could make out one of Mikes frat brothers, Dustin.

“I’m fantastic.”

“Hey you’re one of Mikes friends right?”

“You could say that.” She sat up, slouching down, pushing her hair over her head.

“I’m Dustin.” He gave a charming smile.

“Jane.” She returned with tight lips.

“Jane, Jane Jane Jane, hey you’re the one Max was talking about.” She was right, it was impossible to ignore her. No matter where she went or whatever stranger she talked to, Max was there. In person, in spirit, their paths just seemed to be two straight lines on top of eachother, never destined to divert. No matter how cliche it sounded, maybe the universe was trying to tell her something.

“I was was I?” She might as well get information since there was no way to avoid it.

“Yeah she talks about you sometimes. With Mike, or when she gave you her hat.”

“That was on purpose?”

“I assume so...I think she likes you.” The words fell so casually from his mouth, but Janes dramatics were spinning them into something so much bigger and grander.

“...Yeah?” A small smile graced her mouth.

***

_[Will where are you]_

_[Me n mike are at a movie why]_

_[Oh okay, i’m gonna go kiss max]_

_[WAIT WHAT JANE WHAT]_

 

“Max!” Jane knocked loudly on the door. “It’s me!” Jane bit her thumb nail, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She should just turn around, Max probably isn't even home just turn around and walk aw- The large door opened, revealing Max in all her casual glory, grey sweats, sports bra. Jane's eyes quickly scanned her.

“Jane...hey.” Max scratched the back of her neck, having not seen her since she ran out.

“Hey.”

“Will and Mike went out if that’s why you’re he-” Before either of them could comprehend, Jane rushed forward, on the verge of falling, and pressed her lips into Max’s, letting them rest between each other. Max tensed for a second before also pursing her lips, hand coming up to cradle the back of Janes head.

“I feel bad about Friday.”

“Good apology.” Max’s eyes were still closed. Hands trembling, she pulled Jane back in, mouth feverish and desperate to feel the warmth of her pink between bottom lip slotted between hers, wanting to gently suck it, wanting to pull a whine from her throat, to swallow it down until it reached her core. Her grip tightened. She felt warm inside.

“Come inside.” Max sighed against Jane’s lips. They stumbled into the hallway, door clicking behind them. Max moved to Janes neck, dragging her mouth across it, stopping just below her ear. Janes head lolled to the side as she gripped Max’s shoulders, shallow breaths escaping her. Max slid her hands down Janes thighs, pulling her up. She carried her up the stairs, relishing in Janes hands knotting in her hair, causing a low growl to be emitted quietly.

“You like that?” Jane asked innocently giggling, face resting when Max’s neck met her shoulder. The warmth and vibration of her voice made Max shiver.

“You have no idea.” She replied lowly, voice going deep. They reached Max’s room, Jane leaning in for another harsh kiss as Max slowly lowered her onto her bed, both shaking in anticipation.

“Uh," Max began, unsure how to say what she wanted to, eyes closed and voice airy. “I just wanna say...I really like you.” Jane looked up at her, tucking some of Max’s flaming hair behind her ear, wanting to see her, no obstructions.

“Well I would hope so.” Jane looked down to how their bodies were pressing together. Max snickered, dropping her head.

“I mean, I know my reputation isn’t the purest, and how that could scare you...wait, is that why you ran off on Friday?” Jane licked her lips, looking to the side. “I understand if it is. It still bummed me out though.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I mean...how was I supposed to know I wasn’t a conquest?” Max leaned down again, planting a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

“You’re not. I guess I never really know how to express those kinds of things...well.” Jane believed her, how her eyes gleamed at her, she believed Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapphictitan.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> daisysfay.tumblr.com


End file.
